Scarlette Cooper: Band of Thieves
by Emily2901
Summary: What if Sly was a Girl & Carmelita was a Boy. How does the story play out. The story begins in the start of Sly Cooper 2: Band of Thieves. Girl Sly has a lot to face & many challenges to over come but with her 2 best friends/family; Murray & Bentley. They'll conquer anything, but it's hard being a master theives especially with the cops on their tails. Fem!Sly Male!Carmelita
1. INFO ON STORY

this is a Sly Cooper Fan-Fiction – where there is Girl Sly and Boy Carmelita

* * *

Girl Sly voiced by Elizabeth Olsen, Boy Carmelita voiced by Aaron Taylor-Johnson

i apologize i have changed the voices but i realized well think this is better then before, because they have more powerful and more bad ass voices, again i'm sorry

* * *

Girl Sly name is Scarlette Kayla Cooper. Boy Carmelita name is Camren Montoya Fox/Inspector Camren Montoya Fox

* * *

Girl Sly nicknames; Scarlet, Scar, Letty, Lotty, Sweetheart, Cooper. Boy Carmellita nicknames; Handsome, Cam, Inspector Fox, Sweetie.

* * *

Girl Sly says hello sweetie a lot to boy Carmelita, or leaves calling cards with hello sweetie written on them.

* * *

Sly 1 – sly was 18

Sly 2 – sly was 20

Sly 3 – sly was 21

Sly 4 – sly was 22 - MADE IT UP

* * *

here is some info about the story, there will be quotes from other fandoms.

please leave positive comments, not negatives because no one can write perfect stories, favourite and follow me and the story.

thanks

* * *

FROM Emily2901


	2. Sneak Peek

_**Scarlette Voice Over**_

There's a saying in my family...

'Kill a demon today,

Face the devil tomorrow'

Even as you dance on that devils grave,

But you cant help but wonder was that demon alone...

Or do you have other deadlier ones to fight.

Through you celebrate having won the battle,

Have you really prepared for the war?

So as we dress ourselves in the armor needed in this new fight,

We must first tend to our wounds,

Starting with the deepest.

* * *

 _ **please leave positive comments, not negatives because no one can write perfect stories, favourite and follow me and the story.**_

 _ **thanks**_

* * *

 _ **FROM Emily2901**_


	3. Episode 0: Clockwerk Parts Were Clucked

Chapter 1: The past comes back to haunt you

Third Person

A beautiful young 20 year was running across the roof tops near The Natural History Museum, the young woman was wearing a long sleeve blue shirt, a masquerade mask that was silver and hade blue glitter paint around the eye holes and white and silver glitter paint is in designs all over the mask it stops over her eye brows and the ridge of her nose, black leggings, a midnight blue zip up hoodie, a brown leather bag strapped to 2 belts where one was around her waist and one was around her right leg thigh, a yellow bandanna around her neck and black ankle heel boots that laced up and had 2 buckles on the side of each shoe. The 20 year old was a beautiful raccoon with a black ringed tail and black fur around her eyes that are the shape of a mask but are hid by the mask she has on, she has midnight black hair and brown caramel eyes with gold flicks in them. She is holding a cane that looks strangely like a Sheppard's staff and has a knife is strapped to her ankle.

If you had not of guessed yet but that is the legendary Scarlette Cooper, master thief, sassy, sarcastic, sneaky, fast, badass, very skinny and thin, has lots of agility, sexy, amazing actress, smart, snarky, but can be real nice when she wants to be, but a real danger if you piss her off.

* * *

Scarlette POV:

I jumped into the Natural History Museum and pulled out my binocucom, Bentley appeared.

 _"Breaker alpha foxtrot this is the wizard, do you read me sitting duck?" Bentley said, seriously come on_

 _"This is Peking duck, I hear you blizzard." I said messing with him_

 _"No Scar, I'm 'the wizard' and you're 'sitting duck.'" He replied this is funny_

 _"I read you loud and clear lizard." I replied rolling my eyes come on Bentley catch on_

 _"No I'm… forget it, you're not taking this seriously." He argued_

 _"Yeah, I'm not. Look Bentley I know this is your first time out in the field but you've got to loosen up. If we're going to get to those Clockwerk part. I need you on your toes. So in plain talk what's your status?" I said I know I'm being harsh but these parts need to be destroyed._

 _"Well, I've established myself in the basement and I'm pretty sure I can rewire the service elevator if you can power it up from that security station." Bentley answer_

 _"Alright see you soon buddy, hang tight." I say before ending the chat and putting my binocucom in my thigh bag_

I found a bounce pad right near the whale skeleton, I jumped on the pad and landed on the skeleton skilfully and then ran across it and jumped on to the upper platform, I pulled the handle of the security station down and Bentley came up. Once Bentley had finished hacking the security computer, I complimented him for his first job in the field, then headed through the building to meet up with Murray. Murray made his entrance through the roof.

"Greetings citizen. I hope you weren't harmed by my meteoropic entrance." Murray said after he got up

"No, don't worry Murray, I kept at a safe distance." I replied back

"Good, good… the Thunder Flop knows neither friend nor foe, only destruction." Murray said

"Yeah, you think you can channel some of that energy into the security gate." I said with a smirk

"Of course I can, it is nothing 'The Murray' hasn't faced before." Murray replied with enthusiasm, then headed over to the gate and eventually lifted it up. When we reached the next balcony, Murray threw a statue at the other security gate across from us, successfully breaking the next security gate.

"Solid work Murray, you're really in the zone!" I told Murray with pride

"I won't be able to go across the rope, you go ahead and Bentley and I will meet you inside after you've unlocked the doors from the inside." Murray said, I patted Murray's back before jumping onto the rope and going across it. Once I was inside I knew something was wrong, the Clockwerk parts weren't here. Bentley didn't understand, just as Bentley says to abort the mission, to police men jump out of Egyptian coffins. One was a fox with blue hair, wearing a yellow jack, blue top, blue pants and brown boots and badge on his hip. The other one was a Bengal tiger, wearing a red and gold scarf like hood, brown pants, brown boots and a blue top.

"Freeze Cooper!" Inspector Camren Fox says holding a shock pistol at me

"Inspector Fox… as handsome and unpredictable as ever." I flirt

"Whereas you crooks are sooo predictable, you always return to the scene of the crime." Camren replied while putting down his pistol

"Crime? I haven't stolen anything… yet." I relied in an innocent voice

"Oh really? Then who broke in last night and stole all the Clockwerk pieces. You've got the motive" Carmen replied angrily and raises her shock pistol.

"Someone already stole the parts!?" I replied, this was bad, very bad. Fear, shock and determination went through me.

"Don't play dumb with me Cooper." Camren says but is interrupted by the Bengal tiger next to him

"It might not have been him Camren. The method of entry and guard casualties al point to this being a Klaww Gang job." The tiger says, the Klaww gang, who's that.

"Constable Naylen, I allowed you to sit in on this stakeout as a favour for the Count…" Camren started arguing with this Constable Naylen, so I chose this moment to sneak out, when I was nearly up the stairs Camren realized I was trying to escape, so I of course ran for my life and was able to escape with Bentley and Murray in our van or Murray's baby.


End file.
